


If Truth Be Told

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha Wellbelove Finds Out, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Lesbian Agatha Wellbelove, M/M, Minor Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Oblivious Simon Snow, POV Agatha Wellbelove, POV Penelope Bunce, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Sad Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Secrets, Slow Burn, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year, Watford football team, at least I think so, baz and agatha are a team!, since i friend-ship em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s the beginning of eighth year and Agatha has decided to run away from the World of Mages to chase her own ambitions. This sends a shockwave through all of Watford, as Simon is convinced Baz has done something to her, when in fact, all he’s is trying to do is keep both his and Agatha’s best kept secrets from being discovered.
Relationships: Keris & Trixie (Simon Snow), Minty/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, my first real chaptered fic!
> 
> This is something that I have been working on for a little while now. I’ve been using a few snippets for WIP Wednesdays and the likes on Tumblr, and now it’s finally ready to post! 
> 
> If I’m being honest, I published a draft of the first two chapters here a while ago, (if you recognize the title and premise), but upon reading them again, I decided that I needed to delete it and restart, since the overall story arc was interesting, but the way I wrote each of the characters (especially Agatha), was just so juvenile that it needed to be reworked. I think it’s improved though, and now I’m proud to share the better version!
> 
> I'll try my best to update regularly, but we all know how easy it is to get carried away with other things. (Mainly WIPs...you know the deal.)
> 
> Anyways, I'll shut my trap now. Hope you enjoy If Truth Be Told!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I still hope we can make amends one day, when all of this is over. I care about Simon so much, but I haven’t had romantic feelings for him since we were fourteen. It was only once we got together, when I had finally realized dating the most powerful mage that’s ever lived is not nearly as charming as it first seems. There’s a lot of waiting around, wondering if the Humdrum or a goblin or Baz has finally found a way to kill their greatest threat. I don’t want to live through any more of that heartache, and then when it’s all-said-and-done and Simon has survived once again by the skin of his teeth, I don’t want him to look at me like he’s looking forward to loving me in the future, and not right now._

**Agatha**

I’m sick of this. So, so incredibly  _ sick.  _ Sick of magickal politics, sick of using spells, sick of being caught up in the middle of violence and impending war and the dark creatures’ twisted revenge plots. But most of all, most of fucking all, I am sick and tired of being paraded around like Simon Snow’s shiny new prize, and the next person he has to risk his life rescuing. How can I blame him? It’s his destiny to to save the day when we all need it most, and not to go after what he  _ really _ wants. But I can’t continue to stand by his side. I’m not useful in the fight, and I never was. I’m just the bait that his worst enemies use to make him come by and blow the place up to pieces. And as much as he might have denied it, I don’t think chasing after me was anything like what he expected, either. 

I still hope we can make amends one day, when all of this is over. I care about Simon so much, but I haven’t had romantic feelings for him since we were fourteen. It was only once we got together, when I had finally realized dating the most powerful mage that’s ever lived is not nearly as charming as it first seems. There’s a lot of waiting around, wondering if the Humdrum or a goblin or Baz has finally found a way to kill their greatest threat. I don’t want to live through any more of that heartache, and then when it’s all-said-and-done and Simon has survived once again by the skin of his teeth, I don’t want him to look at me like he’s looking forward to loving me in the future, and not right now. 

I want to find someone who feels like dating me satisfies their sense of adventure—and they’re not living in a position where they’re forced to think otherwise. 

So I’m going off to find that someone. For once in my life, I am going to take matters into my own hands, and solve my own problems without any help. I’m going to go exploring, in a place where being Normal is a trait of necessity, and not everyone’s worst nightmare. 

**Simon**

I woke up at dawn, and decided that there was no point in falling back asleep. I only laid there for a few minutes before deciding to get dressed and ready, so that I could be the first person down to breakfast. I made no effort to be quiet, and as soon as the sun started peeking out from the curtains, I pulled them wide open. 

“I swear to Merlin Snow, if you wake me up one more time with your obnoxious pacing, I will skin you alive and feed your remnants to the merwolves.” 

Sweet Merlin. I woke Baz up.

“I wouldn’t get too excited. I know you’re afraid of them.” 

With a dramatic sigh, Baz turned over under his blankets and gave me his best  _ “you’re being a dolt again,” _ look. Usually, when we’re not in our room, he takes a swing at me right after this happens. But since the Anathema seems to be Baz’s only fear at Watford, he just got out of bed and elbowed me out of the way. 

“You know they found about a bunch of dead mice in the Catacombs last night,” I said. “Their blood was completely drained.” 

Baz scoffed, opening up one of his dresser drawers. “You mean that  _ you  _ went sneaking in the Catacombs last night? And found some dead mice in a place where natural predators often lurk?  _ My oh my _ Snow, what a discovery you’ve made.”

“Are vampires natural predators?” 

Baz laughed. It was sharp and cold. “You’re still keeping up with the vampire narrative, aren’t you? Your idiocy never fails to surprise me, Snow. Even after seven dreadful years.” He slammed his dresser closed and sneered at me. “This is why when we’re finally allowed to properly fight it out, I will be just one fatal step ahead of you.” 

I wanted to throw a book at him, but he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door before I had the chance. 

Even though we’re still squabbling as usual, the Pitches have been eerily silent this year, and Baz has yet to really make a move on me. In fact, he hasn’t made a solid attempt since the voice incident two years ago, when he actually tried to kill me. That bastard probably would have been so proud of it, too. There’s always  _ something _ though, with him and his family, and so far this term the Mage and I have barely been bothered. I’m positive he’s waiting for the right moment to pounce—to finally succeed in his mission to end me. It is strange though, not having my life threatened by my roommate. I almost don’t know what to do with myself. 

I quickly tied my tie and put on my shoes while Baz was in the shower, and raced down the Mummers House stairs. (Baz takes such a long time in the shower, washing his dark hair and hiding the scent of blood with cedar and bergamot.) I managed to run into Penny on my way to the Dining Hall, and she talked my ear off about her dad and his latest research. 

“He just found two more dry spots in Manchester. Can you believe this? It’s mad how fast they are growing now, Simon. I think we should prepare for the Humdrum to come back at full force.” 

I sighed, but tried not to make it audible. Of course, because I’m with Penny, my actions didn’t go unnoticed. 

“What?” She asked. “What’s wrong?” 

It isn’t that I’m not mentally prepared to fight the Humdrum; that’s a truth I’ve been learning to accept since I was eleven. It’s just that I’m so uncertain about what’s going to happen next, I don’t want to think about it. Not now. If I don’t think about it, it won’t torture me any longer than it has to. But I know Penny’s right. She always is. This fight isn’t going away, and I’m not going to get out of this one alive if I go in blind. 

“It’s nothing. Should we talk to the Mage after our lessons?” 

“Probably. Things have been awfully quiet since our run-in with the goblins.” 

The only creatures the Humdrum has sent after me so far this year have been bloody fucking goblins. It was on the day that the school reopened; they managed to get past the gates by shapeshifting into the professors and tricking young students into letting them in. They cornered me on the Great Lawn, swords out, prepared to take off my head. I managed to disarm a few, but I wouldn’t have made it without Penny’s genius  **“Kill two birds with one stone!”**

“Yeah, it’s been real quiet this year. I think Baz is planning something.” 

Penny rolled her eyes. “Of course. You always do.” 

———

I was halfway done my second serving of sausage and baked beans when I realized that Agatha was supposed to be joining us.  _ Shit. Did I forget to do something again?  _

“Penny,” I urged. “Did Agatha tell you anything about missing breakfast?” 

“What? No.” She said. 

“Is she in her room? Can you go check?” 

Penny sighed. “Okay, fine. I’m sure it’s nothing Simon, she probably just slept in.” 

Penny got up, taking her bag and plate with her. I kept looking around the room, hoping that Agatha would appear somewhere, a soft smile on her lips, and not a single blonde hair out of place. She would see me, her smile would get wider, and she would come sit down like any other day. Instead though, my eyes immediately found Baz, sitting with Dev and Niall across the room, looking like he owned every inch of this place. I scowled.  _ Why is he such a prick?  _

It felt like an eternity waiting for Penny to get back. I kept looking between the clock and the metal doors, my leg bouncing, while pupils were making their way out to the lecture halls. All of the suspense was killing me, so I practically leapt out of my seat when I did see her come back, panting and leaning on the brick wall for support. The dining hall was completely empty, and we were properly late for our first period. 

“I couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn’t in her room, the Great Lawn or the Wavering Wood. Maybe she decided to just get to class early, and we missed her on the way there.” 

“Do you think I did something? Do you think she’s mad at me?” 

“No, Simon.” Penny said. “I’m sure she’s not mad. And if she is, she has no good reason,” she sighed, and I could tell exactly what she was going to say next.

“Maybe it’s time you two took a break from this, anyway.” 

I knew she was right. But I denied it anyway. 

———

I made my way to the Football Pitch after my Magic Words lecture. Agatha wasn’t in that class, or any of her other ones, for that matter. I was starting to worry, as there had been absolutely no sign of her all day. There’s always been  _ something,  _ a clue or dark creature leading to her whereabouts. But Agatha might have just gotten sick while she was at home on the weekend, and she forgot to send a message.  _ I’m sure everything’s fine.  _ Besides, I could always bring it up to the Mage during one of our private lessons. 

_ I don’t have to worry about this. She’s probably fine. _

Usually when I’m trying not to think about something, I’ll go watch a football practice, which manages to take my mind off of things pretty quick. Or, I guess  _ Baz  _ manages to take my mind off of things pretty quick. He looks so fierce on the field, like he does doing everything else. But graceful, too. It’s fascinating to watch, and allows me to focus on what he could possibly be plotting. Besides the Humdrum and his army of dark creatures, Baz is the only other thing out there that constantly poses a threat. 

I’m watching him run a drill, effortlessly directing the ball around a defender, shooting into the net, and joining the back of the queue. I can’t help myself from staring all wide-eyed and open-mouthed. I bet I look like an idiot sitting here, staring at my roommate like he’s the only person left on earth. 

I often wonder what will happen when it’s just me and him left on the battlefield, without any rules or Anathemas holding us back. Will I be the one to throw the last punch? Will I feel bad about it? That  _ will _ have to happen, if I make it to the end. The World of Mages just isn’t big enough for Baz and I to be in it together, and that’s a truth I’ll have to live with if I manage to survive it all. But even after everything he’s done to me, I can’t imagine feeling proud of myself for killing Baz. He may be my enemy, but he’s just always been there. To sneer or gloat or raise a judgemental eyebrow. To punch me when I’ve been daft, or just when I’ve pissed him off. I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do with myself when I’m not chasing after him or the Humdrum.

Who  _ am _ I if I’m not the Chosen One?

The football team is running through a scrimmage now, trying to challenge each of their teammates in a game setting. I guess it would be harder to play against your own team, since they know every one of your weaknesses. It’s kind of like when I used to spar the Mage; he could take me out without so much as the blink of an eye, since he knows my skills better than anyone. (Well,  _ almost  _ anyone. Penny for sure knows me best, since she’s always been the one by my side.) Now though, I’ve surpassed him with my sword fighting abilities, so he just sticks to advice. (“ _ Make sure you always stay true to your world, Simon. Never feel mercy for the dark creatures, Simon. And most importantly, never ever take that power of yours for granted, Simon. It took such a long time for me to find you, and I would never want to have my efforts thrown away.”)  _

I appreciate his words, I really do. But sometimes I wonder why he’s never been in on the action with me, taking down the Humdrum and his massive army. I guess the Mage has two wars to fight, so he needs me to do my part for this one. I just wish he talked to me more, and maybe gave me a pat on the back for once, after I’ve gone in and saved the day again. I guess that  _ is  _ who I am. The one who comes in and saves whoever needs to be saved, even if I end up just blowing another thing to pieces. 

This time though, I’m just feeling defeated. Not only is Agatha gone, but we have absolutely no idea where she went _ ,  _ even if she  _ is _ alright. Usually there is some sort of a sign, from a dark creature or the Humdrum.  _ Where could she have possibly gone? _

As the day went on other people were also starting to get nervous, too. Whispers were being said around the halls, people kept coming up to me to ask where she’d disappeared to. Even Miss Possibelf had asked if I had seen her anywhere. I felt like such a dolt when I couldn’t give them an answer. Agatha is incredibly popular, so our entire grade has been wanting to know where she could have gone missing this time. Not that they’re not used to her being kidnapped after all these years. I guess they just expect some sort of dark creature attack to be paired with it, too. 

I got up, feeling like I need to move all of a sudden. I paced around the patch of grass outside of the field, trying to get my thoughts in order.  _ Agatha’s missing. Gone, poof. Without a trace. Baz is being quiet. His family is preparing to strike. He’s playing football right in front of me now, running with his long gazelle legs and looking far more graceful than he has any right to. He keeps wiping his face with his jersey, showing a bit of his pale stomach. Why can’t I look away?  _

I punched a tree, trying to let my frustrations out without releasing any magick. I was about to turn away to look back at the game, but a note carved right through the bark just caught my eye first. 

_ Dear Simon,  _

_ I wrote this message using  _ **_“Written in stone!”_ ** _ and I covered it up with  _ **_“A sight for sore eyes”,_ ** _ so you’ll be the only one who can read it. I just want to tell you that I have decided to go to spend some time with my Normal friends, in the Normal world, for an indefinite amount of time. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. We both haven’t really been into our relationship for the past few months, if we’re being honest, so I think a break will probably benefit us. I’ll always care about you Simon, and I’ll always be on your side, but I don’t think dating has been what either of us once expected.  _

_ With all the gratitude in the world,  _

_ Agatha Wellbelove  _

I can’t fucking believe it _.  _ Agatha broke up with me. To go to the Normal world. To find a Normal boyfriend. She can’t just leave this all behind, her parents must have tried to stop her. This isn't right, this isn't how my life is supposed to go. 

I had known something was off with our relationship, for a very long time. But I thought we would ride it out, and everything would fix itself after I defeated the Humdrum. I mean, that’s how it’s supposed to be, right? All of my problems would disappear after I had solved the problem I was brought into this world to fix. That’s what the Mage has always said. The good parts really start when I can finally rid this thing from our lives.

I think we were going to get married, when this was all over. At least, that’s what I had assumed. She was supposed to be my happy ending—my endgame. I know I wasn't the best boyfriend, but I thought that she could see beyond that. She had always been there with me, right from the start _.  _ If there’s anyone that has the patience to wait until we can fix this, it’s Agatha Wellbelove.

I remember when she first agreed to go on a date with me. It was like when the Mage sent me back to Watford for second year—I was so shocked, I thought I was dreaming. I had caught up with her after our Magickal History lesson, where we had been taking turns glancing over at each other every few moments. She had been subtly flirting with me for weeks beforehand, or at least I thought so. Asking to be partnered up with me during classes. Touching my hand when she would lend me a pen. It was the first time I had gotten attention like that from a girl—I was a little overwhelmed. But I knew that we were supposed to end up together. The Mage’s Heir and the Wellbeloves’ only daughter? We were destined to get married before we were even born. Besides, Agatha has always been too pretty to pass up. Every guy in our year has had a crush on her, even Baz, who I thought he was incapable of liking anyone. 

I’ll never forget how I had made myself into a dunce, calling after her while she was walking toward the Cloisters. The girls around her were all giggling, elbowing each other like they knew what was about to happen. I guess I had made it pretty obvious. She waited patiently while I stumbled over my words, barely getting the question out in a way that was coherent. But when I was done, she gave me her winning smile, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I stood there, completely stunned as she walked off with her overly excited group of friends. 

I guess she really felt that we wouldn’t make it. She must have just really hated it here, to go run away to such an unfamiliar place. I never would have guessed that she was  _ that  _ unhappy with the World of Mages, I mean, I know she wasn’t crazy about casting spells and getting whisked away by dark creatures, (Who would? The creature part, I mean.) But I thought she liked me! And tolerated Penny, at least. (Penny can come off as a little standoffish to other people, I get that. But I love her for it.) It’s not like she is used to being around Normals; this is where she was born, and where she’s lived her entire life. The Agatha I know would never do anything that careless. Maybe she  _ wasn’t  _ the one one to do her own kidnapping then, but someone else did the convincing?

I looked back at the football field, where Baz is now defending the net, blocking each bloke that approached him with ease. There’s only one person who would send away my girlfriend to mess with me, and only one person who has the ability to sneak her out. 

**Baz**

Of course Snow woke me up by letting in the scorching light of day. I bet he thinks that he’s burning me alive by doing that, and one of these days I’ll just melt into the sheets, disappearing from his life forever. Oh how I wish getting rid of me were that easy. 

I had made quite the scene afterwards, since he decided to once again bring light to his ever-intricate vampire theory. But all I did this time was add to my empty promise of making a show out of turning him into mince meat. Which, fittingly, is all that this little rivalry is. Theatrics. Simon Snow is going to beat me in the end, everyone knows it, and my family will be left to grieve for their only living heir as the Mage claims every one of our possessions as his own. 

He’s right, of course, Snow would not bother me nearly as much if he were wrong. Or if he left me alone for a second to collect my thoughts. Why is he so insistent on keeping me under his thumb? Does he believe that I am going to drain the blood of his innocent comrades if he gives me enough space to breathe? (My, there’s an idea.) I often wonder if Merlin is expressing his wrath by making Simon Snow both instinctively paranoid  _ and  _ disgustingly beautiful. 

After yet another cold shower, (damn you and everything you’ve ever touched, Snow), I make my way down to the dining hall, where Dev and Niall are impatiently waiting upon my arrival. 

“Have you seen her, Baz?” Niall asked, sticking his fork straight into another sausage. 

“And who might that be?” 

“Agatha. You know, the Chosen Imbecile’s girl.” 

Ah, Agatha Wellbelove. I did happen to know quite a lot about her sudden disappearance, but I had made a vow of silence, and I am hardly one to break a promise. 

“Oh, and how is he dealing with the news?” 

I looked over at Snow. He was in the middle of a conversation with Bunce, flailing his arms around like an idiot. I caught his eyes just in time to smirk and look away. 

“Not well, I presume.” Dev said. 

“You must know something, eh mate?” Niall said, winking. “She’s been making googly eyes at ya since last year.” 

_ Yes, yes I do know something. And it has nothing to do with Wellbelove’s desperate flirting.  _

“I can’t say she informed me of her absence.” I said, swallowing another spoonful of baked beans, despite not being hungry. 

“Maybe this will finally give us the chance to bring down Snow-for-brains.” Dev smiled wide, like his plate of food had magickally turned to chocolate. These two think about plotting against Snow more than I dream about kissing him. 

“Patience, boys. Wait until he’s fully unaware to strike.” 

———

I'm sitting on the bench at football practice. Coach Mac is having us run these ruthless drills, as our first game is approaching faster than expected. I think that we must be wrapping up soon, as the sun is setting and everyone looks as if they’re about to collapse. We ran through the last quarter of our scrimmage—proving that our team needed a hell of a lot more practice—before getting permission to leave the premises. I walk back to Mummer’s House with Niall, just before the golden light of day disappears behind the horizon. 

“I’ll see you at breakfast,” he calls out to me before heading in the opposite direction. “I’ll try to get as much information on her as I can.” 

I roll my eyes. I’m not the one who’s supposed to be investigating Wellbelove’s identity crisis. That’s the job of Snow and his smarter half.

“Alright, then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

I wait until Niall has disappeared completely down the hall before I storm off to the Catacombs. It’s been a long day, I’m desperate for a feeding, and I don’t have the patience to catch rabbits in the Woods. A bloke rammed his head into me on the field today, giving himself a brutal bloody nose, and it took everything within me not to grab him by the neck and drink his body dry. 

I’ve always liked Watford more at night when I’m out hunting. Practically no one is out after dark, giving me as much space as I desire to roam the grounds without seething stares and hushed whispers. Ever since I arrived people have treated me as some sort of enemy, like my mere presence was an attack on their precious ideals. I’ve always hated how they only gawk at me, and talk about my mother’s death right in front of my face. And worst of all, what cuts the deepest about this dreadful ordeal, is that some of them think the attack was just for the greater good. In theory, the only way to bring down centuries worth of tradition and leadership is to kill the group’s most powerful member—which just so happened to be my mother.  _ Who would rather be dead than see herself become what I am.  _

The Mage is their saviour. Simon is their saint. And they wanted a villain, so I gave them one. I sneer at the staring flocks of pupils, I brutally tease my fellow classmates, I make it known that my power is dangerous and that I am not afraid to use it, a that I'll do absolutely everything I can to make their lives as miserable as possible, so long as I’m still alive and fighting. (Well, alive  _ enough. _ )

Merlin and Morgana I wish this place could mean as much to me as it did to my mother. She loved it when she was a girl, and she loved it even more as headmistress. My schooling could have been the highlight of my young life like it was for so many Pitches who came before me. But more than anything, as unlikely as it may seem, I wish I had the power within me to truly hate Simon Snow. His presence is nothing but a sheer reminder that I will never get what I truly want out of this miserable life, and that I will likely be killed by the one thing that still gives me a glimmer of hope. 

The night is completely silent, save for a few distant howls in the Wavering Wood. I used to occasionally hunt for rabbits out there, but stopped when the sprites began taunting me with their unbearably high pitched screeches. The sun had also fully gone down, allowing the stars to map out the night sky. It would be so much more beautiful under less pressing circumstances. I remember how my mum used to point out different constellations, and explain to me what each one meant. I never took interest in the stars after she died, but I still can’t help but look up every once and awhile, just to see what I’m missing.

I felt a gust of wind hit my back, causing my fangs to involuntarily jut out. I broke into a sprint across the empty campus, deciding that I better get to hunting, if I don’t want to suffer the embarrassment of re-entering my room shivering  _ and  _ starving.

I approached the Poet’s Corner inside the White Chapel, letting my heightened senses analyse my surroundings. I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the staircase that descends into Catacombs. Something felt  _ off.  _ Like there was a piece of the puzzle left ever so slightly out of place. I turned around, making sure that Snow hadn't decided to follow me here again. He’d been acting so anomalous, these past few weeks. Hasn’t followed me down in the tunnels since September. I sniffed the air once again, not sensing any blood. (Snow’s blood is like warm butter. I’ve had numerous dreams about kissing his neck before taking a bite.) I ducked my head to enter, about to make my way into the inviting depths of Watford’s underground tunnels, when I noticed a note carved into the large stone wall. 

_ Dear Basilton,  _

_ I wrote this message using  _ **_“Written in stone!”,_ ** _ and I covered it up with  _ **_“A sight for sore eyes”,_ ** _ so you’ll be the only one who can read it. I just want you to know that I’m safe, and that you don’t have to worry about me. Our offer still stands, so I hope that Simon hasn’t been giving you too much trouble. I mean, I guess our situation is only fair; you know my worst secret, and I know yours.  _

_ Wishing you all the best, _

_ Agatha Wellbelove  _

I still can’t believe Snow’s ex-girlfriend was the first one to figure me out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I’ve been walking in circles, trying to think about what I’m going to say to Baz when he gets here. It probably wasn't the best idea to confront him in our room, since I can’t use violence as a means to threaten him. But I’m waiting until he comes back from feeding, to finally get the news out of him. It might not be the wisest move, but I know that a pissed off Baz is far better than a hungry Baz. (I’m not worried about staying up much later, he always comes back before dawn, and thinks I don’t notice.)_
> 
> _By fighting off sleep, I practice using the Sword of Mages on his bed, until I hear him open up the door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for checking out chapter 2! I'm very excited to continue writing this fic, and it means the world to me that people like reading it! 
> 
> Also, it's simon snow's birthday! Happy 23rd, rosebud boy. It's a little cruel that it falls on father's day, but we know your grandma is in [awtwb,](https://twitter.com/rainbowrowell/status/1274806555385438208) so that's hopeful! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of my little creation and stick around to see how the rest of this unfolds!

**Simon**

I’ve been walking in circles, trying to think about what I’m going to say to Baz when he gets here. It probably wasn't the best idea to confront him in our room, since I can’t use violence as a means to threaten him. But I’m waiting until he comes back from feeding, to finally get the news out of him. It might not be the wisest move, but I know that a pissed off Baz is far better than a hungry Baz. (I’m not worried about staying up much later, he always comes back before dawn, and thinks I don’t notice.) 

By fighting off sleep, I practice using the Sword of Mages on his bed, until I hear him open up the door. 

“Snow, what in Merlin’s-”

“What did you do to Agatha?” I yell, hopping off of his mattress and swinging my weapon in front of me. 

“How about you tell me why in Merlin’s name you thought it was a good idea to stand on _my_ bed, you incompetent fuck.” He grimaced. “How about you don’t swing that thing around in here either, if you don’t want to suffer the humiliation of being the first Heir to be kicked out of Warford.” 

Baz moved out of the doorway, and stalked his way across towards me.

I lowered my sword, but kept my feet planted.

“ _You_ know where my missing girlfriend is.” 

Baz paused for a moment, and went to fiddle with the handkerchief on his dresser. “What gave you that idea?” 

“Being your roommate for the past seven years.” I scoffed. “I know you two have been flirting behind my back. I see the way she looks at you.” 

Baz glanced back at me like I’d just said exactly what he wanted to hear. That bastard. It’s true! He hasn’t looked this guilty since he let that bat into our room last year, tricking me into thinking he’d changed forms. 

“Well Snow, that’s mighty convincing evidence. Did you do that on your own, or did Bunce help you with that one too?” 

“You wanker. Just tell me!” I scowled. “Just tell me where she went, and I swear by Merlin I’ll stay as far away from you as possible.” 

He laughed again, like you would laugh at a child making up a ridiculous lie. He’s always making me feel small—like I’ll never be able to reach him. 

“Where’s the fun in that? I take great pleasure in watching you seethe, and making bets as to how long it takes to make you explode.” 

I really am on the brink of another disaster. The room reeks of smoke, and I can feel the magick prickling at the surface of my skin.

“Merlin, Baz! You know I’m the only one who knows you’re a vampire here-”

“Or, the only one here who’s willing to collect inconclusive evidence. Or just the only one who’d entertain an idea so ridiculous.” Baz said. He was walking further towards me, cornering me against the wall. I knew exactly what he was doing, trying to piss me off enough to extract the magick threatening to spill out from my pores. He was smirking, with one eyebrow raised in satisfaction. I could feel my face burning up, which just made me even angrier. 

_Don’t explode. Don't give him the satisfaction._

“You’re pathetic, Chosen One. Just simply pathetic.” 

I hold the sword up between us and clench my teeth. “You’re a _dark creature_.” 

“And where’s the evidence for that again?” 

“You go out hunting every single night, drinking rat blood like ribena.” 

“Do you even _realize_ how ridiculous you sound?” 

Crowley I wish we were outside. Striking out at him would be so satisfying right now. 

He kept getting closer, so I pulled my gold cross out from under my shirt. The chain was straining against my neck from how hard I was pulling at it. Baz paused for a moment, and then smirked. 

“You only wish that this imbecilic charade were true.”

“So prove me wrong,” I said. “Get closer. Touch my cross.” 

That made him step back. _Gotcha._

“You’re always being such a little-”

“Do it Baz! Bloody do it and I’ll never follow you around again.” 

He seemed to get angrier. A lot angrier. But he didn’t approach me any further. 

“I would never want to touch _you._ ” 

He wasn’t looking at me. I wanted him to. 

“I knew it, I always knew it!” 

“You haven’t proven anything-”

I ripped my cross off my neck, and swung it near him. He flinched, ducking away just in time. 

“I’m the only one who sees you as the _monster_ you truly are.” 

He turned away from me completely, and was hunching over himself. I held my cross tighter, preparing for him to lash out, but the strike never came. 

“Yeah, sure Snow. The only one who’s ever looked at me like I’m the villain.” His voice was still sarcastic, but it was softer. Drained. 

He stumbled his way to the door, which is the only time I’ve ever seen him do something clumsily. 

“Where are you going?” I called out, more desperate than I would have liked. 

“None of your business, Snow. And stop wasting your time looking for Wellbelove. She left, and I doubt she’s ever coming back. Maybe she was just too sick and tired of you and your pathetic attempts at gallantry. I can’t say I blame her in the slightest.” 

He shut the door. I contemplated chasing after him, but I knew that would only cause more trouble. I think I really got to him this time. Usually when we fight, _I’m_ the one who ends up storming off or blowing my top, while he stands his ground completely unscathed. Nothing I say ever affects Baz, it only just gives him more ammo for when he strikes back. Why would _this_ be the thing that finally makes him feel defeated? He’s right, no one is going to believe me until they see him bare his fangs and drink a magician dry. He’s got nothing to worry about. This was fair game, through and through, so _why_ do I feel so guilty all of a sudden?

I sat down on his bed and looked out the window, admiring how the stars light up the night sky. There’s no street lights near Watford, so the universe is free to shine as bright as it wishes. I sometimes wonder, given how bright and beautiful the night is when it’s lit up, if the sky’s the closest thing Normals get to magick. I hope Agatha’s looking up at the stars tonight. And even though it pains me to admit it, I hope Baz is, too. 

I see him climbing up onto the roof after a while. He looks exhausted, even though I know vampires have a lot more stamina than magicians. He pauses when he gets up to the top of Mummer’s, and I wonder what he could be thinking about. I’m willing to bet that it’s about me and what I’ve just discovered, which only sends another twinge of guilt down my spine. I see him look up all of a sudden, the moon lighting up his pale skin and the wind flowing through his black hair. He doesn’t move, just keeps looking up at the sky, with its infinite darkness and thousands of tiny beacons of light. 

I don’t know how long I sit there, staring out at Baz and the sky full of stars, but I do it until I fall asleep. 

**Agatha**

Normals are really living the good life. They never have to worry about people discovering their dark secrets, or if a mysterious, magic-sucking creature is going to attack them and their prophesied boyfriend once again this year. So far I’ve gone twenty four hours without magick, and I have never felt so free. I’m going to have to go back eventually, obviously, since they’re going to find me soon enough. But I’m willing to do whatever it takes to be here as long as possible. 

I’m staying with Minty, my Normal friend that I met at an equestrian meet a few months back. I was shocked at how easy it was to convince her not to tell anyone. “ _Hey Minty,_ _I’m running away from home and my sumptuous boarding school for a while. Mind if I stay at your place?”_ She didn't even question me, and her parents are too busy to care. We went to the mall, tried on clothes, hung out with her friends and went out for milkshakes afterwards. It was all so _Normal,_ and I was loving every second. 

After a while, although it was longer than I would like to admit, I started wondering how Simon’s doing, and how he might be feeling about all this. I know exactly what Penny’s reaction was. She’s shunning me now, cursing my family name, and planning to put me on trial in front of the Coven. But she finally gets Simon all to herself, and I _know_ that’s all she really wants. Even if she doesn’t see him in a romantic way, she wants to be his number one, and how am I supposed to compete with Penelope Bunce? 

I bet Simon is worrying about me. I wish we wouldn’t. He’ll get over it though, they’ll be another Humdrum-initiated magickal creature attack, and suddenly a runaway girlfriend won’t be so important anymore. We never would have worked out, anyway. We were just never _compatible_. I only dated him because that was what was expected of me, and I think, deep down, that's exactly why he was with me, too. 

I just hope he isn’t blaming Baz, although I know he’s probably been giving him shit all day. Baz is the answer to everything with Simon, I’m surprised he hasn’t claimed that his roommate is the Humdrum himself, sucking up magick just to fuck with him. He must be making things so much harder for Baz right now. I can’t believe… 

I can’t believe it took me this long to figure it out, honestly. It makes so much _sense_. Those two have always been at each other’s throats, but they’ve never been apart. There’s no Simon if there is no Baz. They’re positive and negative charges; polar opposite ends of a spectrum that just can’t function without each other. Two halves of one fucked-up whole. I hate that I chased after both of them, thinking either of them could give me what I wanted. I hope that when this is all over, they don’t have to be enemies anymore. I hope that Baz doesn’t have to pretend like Simon isn’t the only reason he carries on at all.

“You ready?” Minty asks me, turning on Netflix on her enormous television. 

“Yeah,” I said. We were going to watch chick-flicks, which is another activity I would be missing out on if I stayed behind. Mum doesn't have the time, and there’s no tellies or smartphones at Watford. Serious security risk. Even if they did, Penny wouldn’t watch with me, and just claim that their portrayal of women is too _“stereotypical.”_

I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being girly, or wanting to find someone who will sweep you off your feet. Not everyone is built to be a hero—some of us just want to live, without limit or obligation.

“I was thinking we could watch The Princess Bride,” Minty said, her arm draped over the love seat we were sitting on. Her fingernails are painted lilac purple (which I did), and we were balancing a bowl of popcorn between us. (I had no idea you popped it in a microwave; I’ve always just used “Snap, Crackle, Pop!”) 

“Oh, that sounds cool. I’ve never seen it.” I said. 

Minty scoffed, the way Simon does when I mention something that strikes a nerve. “How have you not seen The Princess Bride? Were you born on this planet?” 

“I don’t know, we just don’t watch those kinds of movies at my house.” I said, trying my best not to make myself sound any more deranged.

“Well no wonder you left.” Minty said. She shifted so that she was facing me. I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, it was pretty shitty.” 

“I’m so glad you decided to come stay with me. Things were going to be so boring this weekend, with my parents out of town.” She scooted closer, so her bare thigh was touching mine. I wish that I wasn’t wearing my flannel pyjama bottoms, so I could feel the entirety of its warmth. I’m not sure exactly what to make of that thought.

Before I knew it, we were shoulder-to-shoulder, and I felt her intertwine her hand with mine. It felt like her hand was electric, shocking my bare skin at the touch. I was scared, for a moment, as it was happening so fast and I didn’t know what any of it _meant,_ but as soon as she smiled back at me and began speaking in a hushed whisper, all logical thought was thrown out the window. 

“You should stay here for longer. Maybe you could spend the summer up here, with me.”

I’ll just pull a Simon Snow and let myself not think for once. Not while these new and exciting emotions are flowing through me. Not while Minty’s hot breath is making all of the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. 

“How could you live in a place that didn’t allow you to have your _phone.”_

Her mouth is so close to my ear, which made me want to sink into the ground and shout on a rooftop at the same time. I bet I look like a fool, with my face burning up and my hands sweating incredulously. I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous, for anything. I can’t explain the guilt that is accompanying these brand new feelings, but I know that I can’t let it stop me from keeping her right next to me. 

_Whatever it is I’m feeling will disappear tomorrow. I’m just tired, and a little giddy from my successful escape. I won’t remember a thing come tomorrow morning._

“Are you still okay with watching the movie?” She asked. I really didn’t care much for the film, I still wanted to explore this newfound territory, but I shook my head anyway, knowing that she was looking forward to showing it to me. 

“It’s a classic about an underestimated hero’s journey saving a princess, with a happy ending and sappiness galore. It’s a real escape from reality.” 

My smile faded slightly as I leaned back on the couch. Oh how I so wish that wasn’t describing the reality I’m _trying_ to escape from. 

**Simon**

Penny’s sitting on my bed, munching on a sour cherry scone. She brought them up here for me, so that I would be able to concentrate. We decided on meeting here to discuss Agatha’s disappearance and come up with a plan, since Baz is at violin practice and Penny’s still galant enough to risk getting caught. 

“ _Crowley’s sake, Si.”_ She told me _. “I dare them to try taking me away from you.”_

Penny leaped up suddenly and began clearing out my side of the room. She magicked up another chalkboard, and as usual, started dividing it up into _What We Know_ and _what we don’t_ . (Most of the time, when we’re off searching for Agatha, the _What We Know_ side gets filled up with information on dark creatures and spells. This time though, I haven’t a bloody clue as to what to put there.) 

“We’ll start out with the basics. Agatha snuck off sometime late Friday night. The Wellbeloves don’t know where she is, and neither does the Mage.” Penny listed, trying to keep the chalk moving as fast as her brain. “Twenty-four hours later, and we have yet to see a dark creature attack. And you were the last one who saw her.” 

“Yeah. She seemed tired, or stressed. I’m not really sure.” 

“Did she say anything that could have indicated where she went?” Penny asked.

“Nothing.” I responded. “She was pretty quiet, actually. When I walked her back to the Cloisters.” 

“Did it seem like...I don’t know. Her goodbye?” 

“Not really. I mean, now that I’m thinking about it, I guess it seemed a little strange.” I said, stepping away from the bookshelf I was leaning on. “She didn’t kiss me, which isn’t unusual for her these days. But she _did_ squeeze both my hands, for a very long time, and looked really sad. I just gave her a hug, assuming that she was stressed about the Spell Theory test.” 

“And that was it?” Penny interjected. “You guys hugged, said goodbye and left?” 

“Yep.” I said. “Just went back to our dorms, and that was it.” 

Penny paused in contemplation, tapping her fingers against the chalkboard. 

“This is a weird one, Si.” She said. 

“There’s no way she did this on her own.” I responded. “Someone else _must_ have done something to convince her.”

“So there might have been some persuasion,” Penny said, quickly scribbling down “ _Convinced?”_ and under that, “ _By whom?”_

“Alright, I think it’s also safe to say that we can put _ran away to the Normals_ under _What We Know._ ” She added.

“Yeah,” I said. “Also put down that she wrote me a hidden note.” 

“I still can’t believe she did that,” Penny scoffed. “This is Agatha bloody Wellbelove. She hates using spells.” 

Penny wrote down “ _Hidden note to Simon, suspicious behaviour.”_

“You should also put Baz in there,” I said. 

“Fine,” she quipped, writing his name down under _What We Don’t_ and adding _potentially involved._

“The Pitches hate the normals. I doubt even Baz would stoop that low.” 

“He would to hurt me! He’d do anything.” I rambled, pacing around the room. 

“Look, Simon the more I think about it, the more I’m convinced that he didn’t do it. Not a single Old Family would support someone leaving Watford. That’s very much forbidden. Plus, the Wellbelove’s must be pissed, and why would the Pitches want to attack them first? Especially while they’re threatening war against the Mage,” said Penny. 

“Maybe they decided to take it out on Agatha to get to me.” I said, pacing even faster. “Everyone always uses her as a way to get me in on the action.” 

“They wouldn’t condone something so careless. Baz Pitch is capable of a lot of things, but he doesn’t have the ability to betray his family’s wishes. I can’t think of a single magician, much less a member of an Old Family, who would attack someone by forcing their girlfriend to leave the World of Mages.” 

That made me stop. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. Let’s just try and find her, then we can go back to obsessing over Baz, alright?” 

I huffed. My magick was stinking up the room. “I’m not _obsessed.”_

Penny sighed and sat back down on my bed. She knew to drop the subject, or I might blow things to pieces. 

“How could she have gotten away with this? She must have left on Friday night and not gone home.” Penny said. 

“I guess so. The last anyone saw of her was Friday after classes,” I added. “The Mage says that her family didn’t go home on the weekend, and they're searching for her in London among the Normals.” 

The Mage didn’t pay much attention to me when I went to see him yesterday. He’s really busy with the Old Families right now, and he doesn’t have any time to help us look. He’s even barely been at Watford lately, spending all of his time storming mansions with his Men. At least he doesn’t think this was the work of the Humdrum, since we all would have felt it. Maybe this won’t turn into another battle. Maybe. 

Penny and I spent another thirty minutes trying to fill our board up with more notes, but we could barely fill either column. We were both getting frustrated, as there seemed to be no obvious leads. We pulled out a few textbooks on dark creatures to see if there are any that have the ability to alter someone’s mind, but every single one is either extinct or American. 

Once we were fresh out of ideas, and Penny was finished ranting about Agatha’s impulsivity and potential Coven trial, she sat back down on my bed and magickally swept up all of the crumbs. 

“Look, we have no idea who or what convinced her to do this, or what their motives were. But we can scratch out the Humdrum and Baz. Plus, the Wellbeloves are actually doing something to find her, and I don’t think it will take them any time at all.” 

“So?” I said, grabbing the last scone. 

“So we might not have to fight this one out, Simon. Maybe the adults can do the saving this time.” 

“Have you gone mad, Penny? We’re always the ones who save Agatha. It’s our job. She gets whisked away, and we run in to save her. C’mon Pen, we have to do something.” I said. 

“Simon, she’s never liked magick. She was never happy here.” Penny sighed. “For reasons I will never be able to understand, Agatha is just happier with the Normals.”

“There’s no way that she would do that. She’s a magician, she’s made of magick. Aggie wouldn’t just get up and leave me, Pen.” I realized that I was lying as soon as I said it. Agatha has always hated casting spells and going off on adventures. Every time we would save her from another mess, she would always tell me that soon enough, it would get to a point where I wouldn’t be able to save her anymore. That my blind luck thus far doesn’t necessarily make me _lucky._

“I know you’re upset about her leaving you, Simon. But there’s other people out there. You’ll find someone, I know it.” 

I started tugging at my curls, and sat next to Penny on the bed. Merlin, if Agatha couldn’t handle me then, who’s to say anyone else would be able to?

“Look, thanks Pen. I just want to find her, and know that she’s okay.”

Penny touched my arm, and let her face soften. “We’ll talk to the Mage again as soon as he gets back, so we can discuss what the Wellebeloves are doing, as well as the latest Humdrum attacks. That still hasn’t stopped-”

“I didn’t go out to the Catacombs that night. Baz could have been out there with her,” 

Penny tried hard not to roll her eyes. She didn’t succeed. 

“Look, Simon. Like I said before, even Baz wouldn’t go as far as to get someone to run away from the entire world of Mages.” 

“How do we know he wasn’t there that night? I usually keep tabs on him, but I was just too tired to do it that night…” 

Penny sat up. “Wait, Si. We might actually have a witness.” 

———

We’re standing in the mud, right outside the Cloisters. It’s late afternoon, and the sun is going to set any minute. Trixie is standing up against a wall, while Penny and I are standing directly across from her, arms crossed, like we’re doing an interrogation. I guess we kind of are. I tried to convince Penny to bring her up to Mummer’s, but she refused, as she didn't think she could break _two_ girls in. 

“ _So how do you do it?” I asked._

_“A magician never reveals her secrets, Simon.”_

Penny took out her hand, ring resting on the middle finger, and pointed it at Trixie’s face. “Where were you Friday night?” 

Trixie giggled. She always does that, even if the situation is not at all funny. I think it’s a pixie thing. 

“Keris and I were snogging’ on the benches by the football pitch.” 

Penny huffed. “What time was that, exactly?” 

“From eight to half past nine, I reckon.” 

An hour and a half of snogging. Outside. _Great snakes._

“Did you notice anything unusual that night?” Penny asked.

“What do you mean by unusual?” Trixie responded. 

“Like, if anyone was running away with an armful of bags.” I said, taking out my wand too, for consistency’s sake. I would never use it, the situation isn’t _that_ dire. 

“I sure didn’t see anyone with an armful of bags.” Trixie giggled. “What are you two even on about?” 

“We’re trying to get to the bottom of Agatha Wellbelove’s disappearance. If you saw her or anything strange, please tell us Trixie.” Penny said, sounding tired. “You were one of the only ones who didn’t go home that night, and who was outside during the approximated time of her escape.”

“Of course you two are in to save the day,” Trixie giggled some more. “Simon Snow the Chosen One, here to save his girlfriend. You two are awfully funny. _Funny, funny, funny.”_

Penny gave me a look, as if to say, “ _See at what I’ve had to deal with for the past seven years?”_

“Fine, Trixie, if you didn’t see her, then we’ll just leave.” I said. 

“No, no. I’m just messin’ with ya.” Trixie leaned over, and whispered in my ear. “She was walking towards the gate with only a backpack, but stopped to talk with that roommate of yours.” 

I jerked my head back. “I _knew_ it! She was talking to _Baz_! That bastard was in on it all along-”

“Did you hear what they were saying?” Penny asked. 

“Nope. He looked worried, that Pitch bloke. It looked like she scared him real good.” 

“No way. What?! _She_ scared _him_?” I said.

“Yep. Didn’t think she had it in her, either.” 

Penny and I shared another look. I was about to open my mouth again, but she beat me to it.

“Thank you, Trixie.” Penny said. “Simon and I have some more digging to do.” 

“Wait!” I said, holding my stance in front of Trixie. “You didn’t see him, like, _kiss_ her or anything, right?” 

Trixie’s giggle turned into a full-on belly laugh. “Great _snakes_ no. Don’t worry, Simon Snow-boy, I didn’t see anything or the sort.”

We let Trixie go, skipping back into the Cloisters, before Penny and I started making our way back to Mummer’s. We didn’t say anything, as we were both a little shocked out of our minds.

I had almost made it to the front doorway, when I realized what had to be done. 

“Penny. We need to go to the Catacombs.” 

**Penny**

I can’t believe I let Simon drag me into this. He’s been obsessing over Basilton and his strange excursions since fifth year—I should have known that he would assume the key to solving Agatha’s disappearance would be found in the bloody _Catacombs._ Crowley, this place gives me the creeps. 

After letting Trixie go (which was against my better judgement) and Simon’s subsequential epiphany (which is something else that I should not condone), we made our way to Watford’s mass burial site, where everyone who’s anyone has been laid to rest. I’ve reminded Simon numerous times that this is where Baz’s mother is buried, and that he probably just comes down here to mourn, but that boy insists he has “ _seen the evidence.”_ I am sorry, but a minute number of dead rats is not proof that your fire-manipulating, House of Pitch-inheriting roommate is also a bloodsucking vampire. 

Once we had entered the Catacombs, with Simon and I carefully watching each other’s backs, we headed into a sprint on the cold, stone floor. (If I had thought that we would be doing lots of running on this little outing, I would have worn something more practical than my school-issued Mary-Janes.) We kept periodically hiding behind the concrete walls that divide each section, ready to attack anything that comes in our way. Simon had his sword out the whole time, prepared to do whatever’s necessary. I know I frequently chastise him for only solving problems with the Sword of Mages, but I know I’m prone to doing the exact same thing with my ring. 

I was also hoping, with every ounce of my being, that no one had decided to follow us down here. It’s rare that it will happen, (since people usually don’t want to help Simon and I when we’re out risking our lives,) but there _have_ been cases where some curious first years decided that joining in on an adventure with the Chosen One and his sidekick, (Merlin I hate that term), would just be great fun. They’ve all heard the stories—about Simon’s power and how many dark creatures he’s slain over the years. But once they realize the great dangers of what we do, and how much is at stake when we do it, they don’t bother tagging along anymore. It’s rare that you find someone who can handle the smell of Simon’s magick, anyways. But just in case, I made sure to cast a very strong **“Nothing to see here!”** before we headed off. Plus, I wouldn’t want a professor or one of our classmates catching us sneaking around in the dark after curfew—it’s just bound to raise suspicion. Although everyone here is used to our frequent escapades, I’ve always been known to play it safe rather than to be sorry. 

Simon nodded to me, and I took it as a cue to keep moving down the steep decline in the flooring. We’ve been fighting by each other’s side for so long, we don’t even have to communicate our thoughts out loud. Simon only has to give me one look and I know exactly what he means. And as much as I’m going to enjoy having him safe and far from harm next year, I will almost miss wandering around Watford’s campus, fighting off whatever dark creatures the Humdrum has sent to cause chaos. Our adventures have shaped us, and defined our childhood—Simon’s especially. It's hard to imagine us living a normal life, if I were to be frank. But I know deep down—as much as I try to deny it—that Simon might not survive the fight. He may never know what it’s like to live a life without your guard up at every moment, or without having to question if the world he’s grown to love will crumble if he so much as makes a wrong move. And even if he does survive, and his journey is as much of a miracle as his existence, I doubt he will live with much peace at all. If there’s anything I’ve learned from my seven years of friendship with the World of Mages’ Chosen One—it’s that trouble always seems to find its way to Simon Snow, whether he wants it to or not. 

We crept our way through the slim, damp tunnels, with me keeping track of the movement behind us and Simon staring straight ahead. I had to cast an illumination spell for us to see down there, which is an admitted weak point in my magickal ability. The light that was following us down each hallway was a musty yellow, and kept flickering out like an old lightbulb. The tunnels ahead of us looked like infinite black holes, warning us not to venture any further inside, to spare us the evils that lay within. I made a mental note to explore more pitch-black underpasses, so I can practice my illumination abilities for future endeavors. 

Once we reached the large central room—where the headmasters and headmistresses are buried—I noticed Simon stopping right in his tracks. We were both hiding behind stone pillars, making sure that we weren't visible to the upcoming intersection. We both heard a crack, somewhere far in the distance. I don’t think we would have noticed it if we did not feel so on edge. 

“Penny,” Simon whispered. “I think that might be him.” 

I cringed. Simon didn’t mean for his voice to be so loud, but the hall’s echo made his comment as noticeable as a scream. I tried to give him a clear sign to shut his mouth and duck as low as he can, but he wouldn’t look at me. His focus was directed to the massive hallway in front of us.

Simon Snow has never been one for subtlety, and for the love of Merlin and Morgana, it’s going to cause me to have a heart attack one of these days. 

He immediately broke off into a sprint, flinging his sword as if it were weightless. I knew it was going to end badly for both of us, but I had no choice. When Simon throws himself in front of the enemy, I’m always going to be the one who darts on off after him. 

We stood in the middle of the hallway, back to back. This was where all of the tunnels lead, the grand display of all of the past headmasters and headmistresses, staring at us from the portraits hanging above their graves. I felt my skin grow cold, and goosebumps rise to the surface. _If anyone were to attack us, we’d be cornered. Completely, royally fucked._

We heard the crack again, and we both jumped. I held my ring out in front of me, mentally listing about a dozen spells that could fight off goblins or numpties or demons. My heart nearly burst out of my chest when a new voice filled up the hall. 

**“I always feel like somebody's watching me!”**

I knew that one. Posh. Arrogant. Oozing with sarcasm and wit. It belonged to none other than Baz Pitch, the reason why we ventured into this hell-hole in the first place. 

_Well shit._


End file.
